


155x2 Different Views: Reflections

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-21
Updated: 2004-11-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atSpooky Awards, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onSpookyAwards' collection profile.





	155x2 Different Views: Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

155: Reflections

## 155: Reflections

### by ML

> 155 Words: Reflections  
>  by ML  
>  email: Rating: PG  
>  Spoilers: None  
>  Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. 
> 
> The candle reflects in the dresser mirror and in the mirror above the bed as well, repeating and repeating into infinity. 
> 
> <There are more worlds than those which you can hold in your hand...>
> 
> She can't help but remember other times and places. He has his ghosts, and she has hers. 
> 
> Their reflections look insubstantial in the flickering candle and rain-light. Flashes of lightning conceal more than they reveal, like glimpses of truth gone before they are fully explained. 
> 
> She closes her eyes and burrows into his neck, feeling his arms tighten around her in response. He feels and smells and sounds real. He is someone to put her back against and to stand shoulder to shoulder with. He is both candle and mirror: she is drawn to his truth like a moth to a flame, and she sees her own truth reflected in him. 
> 
> Without knowing her thoughts, he thinks the same of her. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to ML


End file.
